A Visit Home
by Psyco101
Summary: Ever wonder who the Akatsuki Leader is? Turns out he's the eldest and least talked about Weasley son! What happens when he brings the Akatsuki home for Christmas? Read and find out! Needless to say…this is sooooooo AU


**A/N:** So yeah…this doesn't really fit in any place in particular…so it's wherever you feel like putting it! Enjoy! This was made for LunarMaddness' contest on Deviantart. The point was to draw/write a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and as I was working on this anyway I decided to enter it.

There have been some minor updates for anyone who might be rereading—including Al becoming Nagato and the removal of the second chapter. This is all. Period.

**Disclaimers:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and the sweater scene below belongs to LunarMaddness; I opened up that picture and translated it into type.

* * *

All was well at Hogwarts, Fred and George hadn't done anything out of the norm (pulling pranks/testing/whatever being the norm for them) and it was breakfast time three weeks before the end of the first term—the time of year when students started deciding if they were going to stay for the holidays or not. Ron, Harry, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast, discussing that very thing.

"You know Harry—you should come over for the vacation, Hermione is going back to her parent's place and that'll leave you here alone." Ron said trying to convince Harry.

Harry thought about it. He did want to go to the Burrow but the idea of being alone and away from everyone was a tempting option. "Maybe…I'll think about it, we have another two weeks before McGonagall posts the list to stay."

They had reached the Gryphyndor table by then and they sat down, Ron still trying to convince Harry that he needed to go with him for the break. Hermione was about to tell Ron to shut up when the mail came distracting everyone, as Errol came swooping down carrying six letters. He crashed in front of Ron, and he pulled the letters from his leg as Hermione picked him up with a worried look on her face.

"There's a letter for each of us." Ron said as he passed Harry and Hermione their letters. He put his down and delivered the rest to his siblings.

When he got back he found Harry and Hermione reading their letters.

"Who's Nagato?" Hermione asked.

"Nagato?" Ron said a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah. Read your letter, Harry and I received identical letters, so you must've too."

Ron opened his letter dreading what it would say.

_Dear Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione,_

_ I want to invite you all to come to the burrow this Christmas holiday as Nagato has just sent us a letter saying that he'd be in the country. As most of you know, he travels a lot for his work and we almost never see him, so I want all of you home so he can visit the entire family! GOT IT? I've already told Professor McGonagall that at least my children are coming home and it was up to Harry and Hermione to come too. I would, of course love to have you two with us this vacation, I don't think either of you have met Nagato, but he's simply an amazing wizard and so much fun to be around, and he's going to bring his friends with him! Isn't that exciting? I look forwards to seeing all of you this break!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_ Mum or Mrs. Weasley_

"He is coming…" Ron muttered to himself.

"But who is Nagato?" Hermione asked.

"Our oldest brother." Ginny said coming over and sitting down next to Ron. "He does…something, we don't know what he does for a living, but he's always out of country and we can pretty much only talk to him when he's in town."

"So why have we never heard of him?" Asked Harry.

"Well, he's always gone, and I don't think anyone's ever mentioned him before…he creeps the rest of us out…"

Harry and Hermione would've kept on asking questions about Nagato, but Fred and George walked up at that time.

"Ron, Ginny. We are having an Emergency Weasley Meeting now. We must decide on what's going to happen this break!" Fred said.

"But!" Hermione said looking at her watch. "We have class in 30 minutes!"

"Don't worry," said George. "Ronnie-kun will be in class on time…we must start our planning now."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For getting out of going home for the break. This'll be tough as McGonagall has already been informed on Mum's plans but we'll try to get out."

"But aren't you happy to see your brother?" Hermione asked.

"No! And we don't want to meet his friends either!" Fred said.

"Common, we need to have a meeting, see you two later—if you can stay here, or go to the Grangers." George added over his shoulder as the four of them trouped off to some secret location.

"Do you think you'll be going?" Harry asked Hermione once the Weaslys were gone.

"I don't know…I already told Mum and Dad that I'd be coming home, but I do want to meet Nagato. I mean we've already met the rest of them, why not meet him?"

Harry nodded, he felt the same way. "Guess we'd better see what they decide."

"Yeah I guess we should."

* * *

Three weeks later, six trunks were packed ready to go to the Burrow for the holidays. The Weaslys couldn't think of a way out of this and Harry and Hermione were coming for curiosity's sake.

"You two are making a mistake." Fred warned as they boarded the train back to King's Cross.

"I know. You've told us this many times before." Harry pointed out.

"Just making sure…"

They boarded the train and all sat together not talking much. When they got back to King's Cross, Bill and Mr. Weasley were waiting for them.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley and Bill." Harry said grinning at them.

"Hello, Harry." Mr. Weasley said, shaking his hand. "Good to see you again. Molly would've come to pick you guys up too but she's at home getting ready for Nagato's arrival."

"When will he be home?" Ron asked.

"Soon, I hope…Molly's driving me nuts with preparing…we are having to prepare for Nagato and his eight friends…he said he'd get them shelter, so at least we don't have to worry about that."

They exited the platform and pilled into the car Mr. Weasley had gotten for the occasion and drove home, and found Mrs. Weasley completely panicking.

"He's going to be here in two hours!" She said pouncing on them once they walked into the Burrow. "Everyone needs to put down their stuff then come and help!"

They all obediently went and put their stuff in their rooms, Harry with Ron, Hermione with Ginny and Fred and George in their room. Five minutes later they were all helping the rest of the Weasley's get ready.

Ginny and Hermione were helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen preparing the meal…which looked bigger than usual. And the boys were outside in the yard setting up the table and clearing a space for Nagato and his friends to set up their tent…or whatever he was going to set up.

They finished their preparations (save some of the food) about fifteen minutes before Nagato showed up.

"Phew! That was tiring!" Fred said sitting down and wiping his brow.

"And you're not done yet!" Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled from the house. All the men jumped. "You're going to have to help put the food on the table once he gets here!"

"Yes Mum!" Fred said loudly. In a softer voice he asked, "How did she hear us?"

"Don't ask...you might not want to know." Mr. Weasley said just as softly.

A minute passed in silence then they noticed someone coming up the drive. Actually nine someone's. In the front was obviously Nagato. His Weasley hair set him apart from everyone else. He stood as tall as Mr. Weasley, and wore a long black robe with red clouds on it. Everyone else wore the same robe. Besides Nagato was a woman with blue hair that she wore in a half ponytail with a large white flower. Behind her was—another woman?—who also had her hair up in a half ponytail, only she had her bangs completely covering her left eye and her hair was blond. Next to her was a man with pale blond hair and whose robe was open showing he wore no shirt under it and a huge scythe strapped across his back. There was another with a bandana wrapped around his head and a mask covering the lower part of his face. Near him was a man with black hair and heavy lines coming down his face from his eyes. A step behind him was … a shark? This one had blue skin, gills and shark like eyes. And behind him….a Venus fly trap? This was a weird group. As the group moved closer they were able to see that inside the Venus Fly trap was a man, half of him was white and the other half was black, and he had green hair. And stumbling along in the rear of the group was a man with black hair and an orange mask on that completely hid his face.

"This should be interesting…" Mr. Weasley mumbled to himself as he stood up to greet his son.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the final dishes and saw Author walking across the yard. She glanced over to his destination and saw Nagato and his friends. Her breath caught, she knew he was in some sort of cult type thing but had no idea they looked so much like Death Eaters…only their outfits were more colorful. Her motherly instincts took over quickly though and she shoved Ginny into her spot and she went outside to meet him.

"Nagato!" She called as she left the door.

He looked her direction and smiled and waved. She reached him and they embraced.

"You're looking good, Mum, Dad." He said.

"You are too son." Arthur said giving him a quick hug.

"Now, you must be hungry. Come sit down and you can introduce yourselves while we eat—it looks like Ginny and Hermione got the rest of dinner on the table." Mrs. Weasley said motioning to the table.

"Alright." Nagato said with a smile.

They all trouped over, and (as per Mrs. Weasley's plans) one sat between each of the rest of the Weaslys (and Harry and Hermione) to let everyone get to know each other better—at least on this first night.

Once everyone was seated Mrs. Weasley made everyone at the table say what their name was for the benefit of those who didn't know. They then ate.

* * *

True to their word the Akatsuki were on their best behavior around the Weaslys. No exploding food, no duels on the table, and no sacrifices being made to Jashin (Hidan's god.)

After dinner was eaten, they helped clear the table (Nagato forbade Deidara to help) then they went and Zetsu went over to the empty spot that the Weaslys had left and melted into the ground. Needless to say, the Weaslys were shocked.

"Did he…just vanish into the ground?" Ron asked shakily.

"Yeah." Nagato said completely unmoved—after all it was a common sight for him.

"How?"

"We suspect he's half plant." Nagato said.

Ron opened his mouth to ask how that could happen, and then he shut it deciding that he really didn't want to know.

As they sat and watched trees started coming out of the ground coming to full adulthood, and twisting forming a house of sorts that was big enough for nine people.

"Alright guys, our temporary home is ready." Nagato said looking at his people.

"At last, someplace quiet and away from Deidara…" Hidan muttered.

Kakuzu laughed an utterly chilling sound. "I agree."

Deidara pouted and his hand started to stray under his robes, but Nagato stopped the movement and, pulling Deidara along, bid his family good night and he and the rest of the Akatsuki vanished into the trees.

* * *

The next couple of days passed peacefully, at least for Weasley standards. Fred and George spent most of their time in their room. Percy was trying to engage various members of the Akatsuki in intelligent conversation. Harry, Ron, Charlie, and Bill spent most of their time in the orchard playing quidditch against Tobi, Itachi, Kisame (he was bullied by Itachi to join), and Nagato joined in from time to time when he wasn't with his parents talking, or visiting others in his family. When he wasn't there Kakazu took his place (after they tracked him down, he was prone to hiding from everyone.) Ginny, Hermione, and Konan spent most of their time together, just talking about anything. Deidara spent his time in the compound where the sounds of explosions were frequently heard—Nagato reassured his family that that was normal. Hidan was typically missing (he was praying…among other things…) and Zetsu was also gone a lot…but no one knows where he went.

On Christmas Eve, Mrs. Weasley stood up towards the end of dinner and told them that there was to be a more formal gift giving party as there were so many people there. Everyone agreed with the plan—although some more enthusiastically than others.

* * *

Everyone was up early the next morning and they all pilled out into the chilly morning air.

"Why does it have to be so (beeeeeeeeep) cold!?" Hidan asked pulling his robes closer around him.

Kisame agreed. Why did they have to meet outside? There was plenty of room in the compound and it was warm in there! The Akatsuki, and most of the Weasley's stood around freezing for a looong minute before Mrs. Weasley opened the door to the Burrow and told them to come inside—it was just too cold outside. Everyone happily entered.

"Now that we're all here, we can exchange gifts. Author and I will go first. Here everyone…" And they handed out lumpy brown packages—that turned out to be Mrs. Weasley's usual sweaters.

Kakazu opened his first. "Sweet! Free cloths!" He said holding up a blue sweater with an orange K.

Kisame next. "Look! We're the K's!" His was a horrible color of yellow with a green K.

Hidan opened his and instantly put on his teal and yellow sweater; then looked over at Deidara who also had just opened his. "Haha, nice color Deidara-chan."

Deidara just glared at his pink sweater and its purple D.

Tobi put his on, which was light blue and orange T. "Tobi feels like a superhero now! Da-ta-da! Super Tobi!"

Zetsu opened his, revealing a purple sweater with a red Z, he put it on. _'This doesn't look good on me…'_

_'No it doesn't.'_ Replied his dark half.

Itachi looked at his grey sweater with its maroon I. _'I killed my family for things like this…'_ He thought darkly, wishing he wasn't banned from hurting this family.

Nagato opened his and put on his maroon sweater with its pink N. "Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

Konan pulled out her green sweater with its purple K. "Thanks Molly."

"You're welcome! Whenever you come to visit for Christmas I'll be happy to make you another one!" She said beaming.

Kakazu got a sudden look of happiness on his face, and Hidan knew they'd be back every year….for the free shirts…

The rest of the gift exchange went smoothly. Pretty much everyone got candy of some sort (as a Hogesmede trip happened right before break.) Fred and George gave out memory lint. It looks like normal lint until you insert something you need to remember (a date, a note, whatever) then it glowed orange in the owner's hand. Nagato gave everyone little figurines with Akatsuki robes on, that could (when removed) expand to fit the person who wanted to wear them. They were noticeably different though. The ones he gave out had stars, and not clouds, on them; his reasoning being that if they wanted to wear the ones with clouds on them then they could join—but they had to be of age first. (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged worried looks at that point.) Hermione gave each of the Akatsuki a book on jinxes. Fred and George though got something in a small brown box from Deidara that they refused to show anyone. (It was some clay—Deidara and the twins had become good friends over the vacation.)

When that was done they got ready for the traditional Christmas meals, which proceeded normally enough. There was only one small mishap when Kisame spotted the plate with the salmon on it—but Itachi got that under wraps (meaning the sword—not the incident.) After the last meal was consumed, they cleaned up, and they all bid each other good night and went to bed.

About noon the next day Nagato informed his family that an emergency had occurred back on the field and they had to leave to go take care of it. (Saskue had found the Akatsuki hideout and was currently trashing it in frustration at Itachi not being there.) After a tearful farewell the Akatsuki walked down the lane and when they got to the end, they turned and waved one last time and vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Well, that was fun!" Mrs. Weasley said wiping a tear form her face.

"Yes it was! Can they come back next year?" Fred and George asked, grinning wickedly.

"Of course, it's nice to see you lot starting to like Nagato, I don't know why you don't like him…" She said smiling at her children.

"It's not Nagato they want to see." Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione as they walked back inside to pack for the trip back to Hogwarts. "It's that blond…Deidara. Those three all have the same idea of a good time: blowing stuff up. If they come next year I swear I'm not coming home, I'll hide in the bathroom till the train leaves if I have to."

Harry and Hermione laughed. They'd enjoyed that, Nagato's friends could be odd at times, but they weren't that bad once you got past their weirdness…they would never know how wrong they were…

_**THE END**_


End file.
